Obituary To An Angel
by MeAzrael
Summary: Friends and foes – Cas earned himself some very dedicated of each kind ... and they might wish to say a few last words. Feel free to listen.
1. DEAN

**Obituary To An Angel**

**Spoiler Alert:** If you haven't watched the beginning of season 7 yet you might stop reading ... or imagine the slightly unheroic death a certain Angel of the Lord

**Summary: **Friends and foes – Cas earned himself some very dedicated of each kind ... and they might wish to say a few last words. Feel free to listen.

**Disclaimer**: Who can claim to own an angel? Okay, this one is Kripke's – I can complain till the end of times

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess nearly everyone feels the urge to share some last words with someone who passed away unexpected (or expected, for that matter). So I thought it was the least I could do for Cas to let some of his dearest friends and foes let express their feelings about his sudden ... plunge. This won't be long. I've planned about eight short obituaries. Hope you enjoy :x**

* * *

><p>Cas, you damn … okay, I probably shouldn't swear on this occasion, but seriously: you dumb, poor little asshat! How could you leave me like that? Of course you would think I should've gotten used to getting betrayed by a brother … sorry, Sammy.<p>

But of all the angel dicks I had the questionable pleasure to meet you were the one I believed in. Not because you _saved_ me from Hell to be God's little soldier on earth. Thank you very much, but I didn't like that part – I've been a little soldier for all my life, I'm done with it. No. It's … because you believed in me. In being human. In making mistakes while trying to do the only thing that felt right – not righteous. Going down kicking. Remember?

No, you don't. Cause you thought you could win the war – skip the small battles, take the reigns, occupy the vacant seat, become God, of all things. Thumbs up, brother. Finally you've got all the human features one can think of. I liked you better in my version of the End of all we've known. Sexy, sarcastic, smoking pot and screwing the last chicks on earth. It wasn't you, too. But … it was bearable.

How long is an obituary supposed to be? I think I'm not good at it anyway, so: I hate what you've become. But I'll love forever what you've been to me. A friend. A brother. A trustee. I miss you, you foolish son of a bitch!

Dean

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>


	2. SAM

**Obituary To An Angel**

**A/N: **Be patient, friends. Humans love to dwell in their sentiments and emotions – but the next creature is already waiting behind the curtain, eager to speak :-)

* * *

><p>Castiel.<p>

Cas.

I … I know we had our differences right from the start. You were the one who went to Hell with a shimmering sword, grabbing my brother and saving him from becoming his own worst enemy.

You did what I craved to do with all my heart and all my soul.

I envied you.

I mistrusted you.

I feared you.

Because you KNEW. All the time. Even when I didn't know myself how terribly far I had gotten away from the path I thought I had chosen. And you opened Dean's eyes to the many ways I betrayed him.

When I was a kid, I believed in angels. I wanted to. Ever since I found out what lurked in the dark, how close my dad and brother were to getting killed in an instant, taken away from me … I just wanted something good and powerful to believe in.

Someone who could keep them save when I couldn't. Someone forgiving who didn't spend his whole life on hunting down the demons who haunted him. Like Dad.

I gotta say: It was a surprise to see the true Angels of the Lord! Hellbent on unleashing the Apocalypse, careless about the bloodshet, so scornfully watching the clueless naked apes walking the earth.

And you. Obedient, but doubtful. Hesitant. More and more insecure. Watching my brother. Getting infected by his stubborn sense of duty and justice and empathy – like I once got infected by Ruby's dreams of power and deceit.

I don't know if we ever grew friends. But I respected you, Cas. And I am grateful beyond words for what you've done for Dean. And for mankind. You had the guts to choose your own side in that battle. I'm proud of you. I hope there is a time and place for you to rest in peace.

And … sorry for stabbing you in the back.

Sam.


	3. Zachariah

**Obituary To An Angel**

**Spoiler Alert:** If you haven't watched the beginning of season 7 yet you might stop reading ... or imagine the slightly unheroic death a certain Angel of the Lord.

**Summary: **Friends and foes – Cas earned himself some very dedicated of each kind ... and they might wish to say a few last words. Feel free to listen.

**Disclaimer**: Who can claim to own an angel? Okay, this one is Kripke's – I can complain till the end of times

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought it's time to let someone speak who isn't exactly the biggest fan of Cas ... And my heartfelt thanks to everyone who share this by reading, enjoying and reviewing :x**

* * *

><p>Oh sweet Lord.<p>

There IS justice in the world!

My laughter would wake you from the dead if you weren't already gone too far from any kind of reception.

Because my oh my, your inglorious departure gave me the first really good time in what felt like … eternity.

You really thought you could play GOD? You faithless, disobedient, hypocritical little bastard? After all me and my department had done to restore the celestial order? Just because you fell in love with those wayward little apes? Especially the one who dared to kill me?

Sorry, but – ha ha ha!

I told you so. They are not worth to see the beauty of God. Uriel knew it. Michael knew it. I knew it. We thought we could get you back in line. We used all powers of persuasion. Turned out you were an even worse traitor than Lucifer himself.

And – just between you and me: Didn't you learn anything under my command?

This was about the prettiest example for mismanagement I've ever seen. Pleading this bunch of renegade angels to follow you. Pleading! Well, you did better in the end, I felt a bit of pride when I saw you smiting them like a pro. But: Too little, too late. You need a perfectly oiled machinery to rule, my friend.

Together we might've had a chance. My experience could have been useful. With my connections …

Well, at least I have to thank you for a good laugh. And I'm looking forward to more joyful news. Because without your generous help I don't think the Winchesters will last too long.

In the end they are only human.

Zachariah


	4. Gabriel

**Obituary To An Angel**

**Spoiler Alert:** If you haven't watched the beginning of season 7 yet you might stop reading now ... or imagine the slightly unheroic death a certain Angel of the Lord.

**Summary: **Friends and foes – Cas earned himself some very dedicated of each kind ... and they might wish to say a few last words. Feel free to listen.

**Disclaimer**: It all belongs to Kripke – just the letters are mine

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Actually Meg was ready to share a few sweet words with her favorite angel, but now she has to wait a bit longer because there was a special request from EvilAngelTeamGabe, and guess who she prayed for ... So this one is for you, my very first reader - hope you like it! Oh, and for everyone who is wondering about dead angels writing obituaries – 'there are more things in heaven and earth than dreamt of in your philosphy' ;-)**

* * *

><p>Little brother.<p>

So in the end you've got a bigger trickster than I ever was. And while I enjoyed playing a demi-god (and damn, believe me, I had such a great time, you should've tried it yourself – they know how to party, these demi-gods … did I ever tell you what Kali could do with her four arms? Brother, you wouldn't believe!) you had to have it all.

Oh, it was all for the best, right?

Someone had to stand up and do it, huh?

God, I couldn't stand that attitude in Michael and Lucifer, and to see it in you was even worse. Because they were so consumed by their vast narcissism that they couldn't perceive the strange and fascinating beauty our father created. A beauty so different from the golden halls of heaven or the blossoming gardens of paradise.

Woven in the fabric of life itself, glistening in the colorful maze of the slums of Delhi, sparkling in the eyes of toothless old women sitting in front of their clay hut under the African sun, dancing in the crowds of protesters who marched with flowers in their hands against tanks and guns. Cheering in whores and bankers and farmers and soldiers and in places where you wouldn't have expected it. Playful, ignorant, wise, daring, curious.

I watched it, I dipped my finger in it and tasted it – and it devoured me.

When I chose the Winchesters, I chose the side of life. Not perfection, not heaven or hell. But the gift our father left us. I've always thought that you could see it too. I'm sure you did. After all you fought for it, while I spent my time playing. But hey, I was a good gambler, most of the time. So trust me when I say: I bet my favorite chocolate pie on seeing you again. And then let me introduce you to some secrets of life, bro.

Gabe


	5. Bobby

**Obituary To An Angel**

**Spoiler Alert:** If you haven't watched the beginning of season 7 yet you might stop reading now ... or imagine the slightly unheroic death a certain Angel of the Lord.

**Summary: **Friends and foes – Cas earned himself some very dedicated of each kind ... and they might wish to say a few last words. Feel free to listen.

**Disclaimer**: It all belongs to Kripke – just the letters are mine

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprise. Meg is on an important business trip, so it's Bobby's turn now. But don't worry, she's catching up. Hope you like - and every review earns a candle in my heart ;-)**

* * *

><p>Son …<p>

… err, I hope you don't mind me calling you that. I mean, I know we're not exactly family, but I guess giving you a part from my soul or whatever it was we've done back then earns me some merits. Not that you seemed to remember the last time we met …

Anyway. I … I don't really know what to say. I sure understand the kinda pressure you must've felt, dealing with the Apocalypse and a civil war in Heaven and having all that pressure on your shoulders and not really anyone to share.

I sympathize with that. I do. God knows, I love my boys, but they don't seem to understand what it's like to get them out of trouble all the time, apart from being a vital link to the hunter community and having all kinds of crap to deal with myself. Sometimes I just want to pack my stuff and walk out of that door, going to some far away place and lead a normal life for the years that remain, perhaps even have a real junkyard. But of course I could never let them down like that.

How could you?

I mean: what kind of stupid idjit has become of you? Allying with Crowley, of all people? Gulping down all the crappy shit stuffed in purgatory? What good could've come out of that?

I'm sorry you didn't trust in us enough to let us help you. Yeah, we probably would've called your great plan brainless bullshit – but you could've tried. Instead you spied on us, you lied to us, you cheated us. Ain't easy to forgive that. But for the good you've done, to all of us (though it still hurts that I earn my legs working again to that son of a bitch Crowley!) – I'll try. You were at my side in the darkest hour, at the cemetery, with Dean a pile of bloody pulp and Sam Lucifer's vessel … and I'll be forever grateful for that.

If there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's to never say never.

So: not farewell, but goodbye, son.

I'll take care of Dean. I promise.

Bobby.


	6. Meg

**Obituary To An Angel**

**Spoiler Alert:** If you haven't watched the beginning of season 7 yet you might stop reading now ... or imagine the slightly unheroic death a certain Angel of the Lord.

**Summary: **Friends and foes – Cas earned himself some very dedicated of each kind ... and they might wish to say a few last words. Feel free to listen.

**Disclaimer**: It all belongs to Kripke – only the letters are mine

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next little obituary is waiting for you – one I really enjoyed to write. My deeply felt thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed or put this on his fav list, you are gorgeous people and I hope you'll end in Heaven ;-) A long long time from now, of course!**

* * *

><p>Aw Cas, my little fallen angel.<p>

I was so sorry to hear about your … retirement. You had such promising talents. I still taste the determination in you, and the … curiosity. The seed my Lord has planted in the hearts and souls of mankind to lead them in our kingdom – when did it start to bloom in you?

Hmm, I'm still getting all warm and fuzzy thinking about our little encounter. You know I'm a sucker for tainted love. I hate to admit it, but you were a mystery to me. And here I thought no creature of God could ever surprise me. But you – you were different. I had so much fun watching your growing dedication to Mr. Bombastic Winchester I nearly missed the new spark in you.

Deceived and sold down the river by your own brothers, abandoned by your father, cut from your former power – for the first time you tasted the bitter flavor of fear and loneliness. Pardon me for pointing out the obvious, but you've got your ass kicked pretty well by that fluffy bunch of angel pricks, don't you think?

Eons and eons your army of arrogant narcissists thought they were so much better than us. To watch you fight each other under the flag of hypocrisy – it was a feast! But to watch you, my brave little soldier, fight with yourself, gliding down the slippery slope to purgatory – ahh, I'm getting goosebumps only thinking about it. Not to mention how you kicked Crowley's ass.

My saviour …

Lucifer would be so proud of you!

I am!

Meg


	7. Crowley

**Obituary To An Angel**

**Spoiler Alert:** If you haven't watched the beginning of season 7 yet you might stop reading now ... or imagine the slightly unheroic death a certain Angel of the Lord.

**Summary: **Friends and foes – Cas earned himself some very dedicated of each kind ... and they might wish to say a few last words. Feel free to listen.

**Disclaimer**: It all belongs to Kripke – only the letters are mine

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess some of you have already been waiting for our dear old friend from Hell. He wouldn't want to miss this opportunity would he. Now imagine his smug smile and listen ...**

* * *

><p>Highly-valued master,<p>

former Angel of the Lord,

former King of Hell, blah blah blah.

May I admit that I can't deny a – let's say – malicious glee?

After all the times you treacherous little bastard pissed on my parade? I mean, it WAS funny for quite a while, and as embarrassing as it is: You've got me good a few times. Tricked me on my own territory. Never underestimate your foe, that's what my dad told me when I was a little boy. Not in words, though – he has always been better with his hands.

Anyway … I guess in the end even you got a bit too greedy. Wolfing down all those shady souls from purgatory in your haste to rule above and below – that, my friend, had to spoil even the purest intestines.

Perhaps you should've listened to my advice more often. But that's a general problem with all of your pompous kind. You think you know it all. Just because you've been sitting up there on your heavenly ass watching the world turn and peoples come and go and playing with your scales weighting souls doesn't mean you know shit, right?

Me, I have lived with those scumbags so many years, listening to their rambling and pleading and all their vain desires, earning their bodies and souls in a fair trade – I could've told you a thing or two. About avoiding the Winchesters like the plague, for example. But you wouldn't have listened, would you.

Now, I guess I owe you, after all. There won't be too much trouble with bitchy angels for a while, I'm back to business and maybe I'm going to explore the hidden treasures of purgatory a bit … now that I have the key.

So: thanks, my feathery friend. It's weird, but I might even miss you.

Gosh, I must be getting old.

Crowley


	8. Anna

**Obituary To An Angel**

**Spoiler Alert:** If you haven't watched the beginning of season 7 yet you might stop reading now ... or imagine the slightly unheroic death a certain Angel of the Lord.

**Summary: **Friends and foes – Cas earned himself some very dedicated of each kind ... and they might wish to say a few last words. Feel free to listen.

**Disclaimer**: It all belongs to Kripke – only the letters are mine

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I imagine that this is an ambiguous character for some readers, but whatever she might have done later, I liked her. So I wanted to give her a voice too. Hope you like – reviews are more than welcome :-)**

* * *

><p>My brother.<p>

Sometimes I think I can still hear your voice, so clear, so solemn, reaching out to me from the endlessly rushing stream of whispered rumors and bellowed orders.

A silent prayer for guidance.

I wish you would've listened to me in time. We could've fought together, like back then when God seemed near and all we had to do was obey. You were beautiful in those days, brother. Strong and reckless and radiant. A leader to follow.

How I loved you then.

How you condemned me when I decided to give up my grace, to walk the earth with a human heart, to learn what God had planted in their strange and fascinating souls, why he loved them more than us.

In the end you followed my footsteps. And stumbled over your own good intentions. Like I did.

How much do you have to sacrifice to save the world? How many? Wrong question, brother. The first innocent victim is your first step to hell. I don't know why we were supposed to fall. Perhaps it is all part of a greater plan.

I try to believe that.

It's hard.

The only one who's talking to me is Gabriel. Yes, he can be a sarcastic pain in the ass, but he's lived with them much longer than we did. We talk about walking through colored carpets of autumn leaves and nights under the starlit sky and children discovering the world with wonder in their eyes and the smell of warm pancakes – and we laugh. It's the only thing that keeps me sane. I wish you could be with us.

Anna


	9. Balthazar

**Obituary To An Angel**

**Spoiler Alert:** If you haven't watched the beginning of season 7 yet you might stop reading now ... or imagine the slightly unheroic death a certain Angel of the Lord.

**Summary: **Friends and foes – Cas earned himself some very dedicated of each kind ... and they might wish to say a few last words. Feel free to listen.

**Disclaimer**: It all belongs to Kripke – only the letters are mine

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess this sly dog is missed too by some of you – I for one liked his style. Enjoy, folks. Only one more to go, and as always ... reviews are shooting stars :D**

* * *

><p>Cas Cas Cas ...<p>

I can't deny that I'm a bit offended. To Cain-and-Abel me like that, it's degrading. We were brothers in arms from the beginning. Oh glorious days, when we danced to the trumps of Jericho, our swords ruby from the blood of men, women and children, our appearance unleashing holy fear and terror amongst the sinners.

Remember the last days of Babylon, the humans voracious in their hunger for all the pleasures of a life soon to be doomed. Ahhh – the texture of their skin, the scent of their oiled bodies, the rich taste of the Libyan wine – I'd give my whole supply of Dom Pérignon for one of those amphores.

You don't remember.

You've always been such an ascetic you sometimes bored me to tears. No love of experimentation, no curiosity – just your iron sense of duty. I guess that's what broke your neck. The second you couldn't trust your orders anymore you were … lost. Team free will – seriously! That would've been MY game. No rules, no regrets. You? You needed a script. And when it turned out that the boss had left the building, you couldn't simply hang your tasteless trench coat off a nail and go your own ways.

Don't get me wrong. I appreciated the pleasures on that funny little planet. I liked playing in that fascinating sandbox. And it would've pained me to see our superiors with a gleaming stick in their smooth asses rule the show. So I agreed to support your crazy plans – against my better knowing. And look where it ended.

You, my friend, swallowed more than you could handle. But I gotta give you that: you surprised me. I never thought you would turn against your little pets. The look on their faces – priceless. Perhaps you weren't all that bloodless in the end – and yes, pun intended.

I'll see you on the other side, bro.

Balthazar


	10. Chuck

**Obituary To An Angel**

**Spoiler Alert:** If you haven't watched the beginning of season 7 yet you might stop reading now ... or imagine the slightly unheroic death a certain Angel of the Lord.

**Summary: **Friends and foes – Cas earned himself some very dedicated of each kind ... and they might wish to say a few last words. Feel free to listen.

**Disclaimer**: It all belongs to Kripke – only the letters are mine

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I end this with a nice surprise for you – you've really earned it for having stuck to me and my strange little obituaries. Thanks for each and every sweet review and everyone who's read and enjoyed. You are my angels :-) And now let's pray for a comeback of this very special trenchcoat!**

* * *

><p>So this is the end, my friend.<p>

If you'd ask me if I had foreseen you exploding like a balloon stuffed with souls and monsters I probably would say no. Because I might be a prophet of the Lord, but my goal and purpose was to write the Winchester Gospels. And I did.

But be that as it may. I guess no matter what I would have told you, you had your own path to choose. And like the Winchesters you had no map and no compass for the dark and tangled roads you had to go but your conscience. And your heart.

Now, you followed them for a long time. So you know the blind lanes and detours it took them to finally find their way. It's only human to err. It's what humans do since they took their first steps away from the gates of paradise. Frightened, insecure, curious. Maybe it's the only way to learn who you really are.

And who were you? A soldier, at first. A soldier who did what he was told. A doubter, later, searching for answers, desperately seeking to do the right thing. A friend, for sure, trying to support the ones you've come to love with every fiber of your being. An abandoned child, sometimes. Looking for advice, wanting to trust in the wisdom of your creator, left alone with yourself. And in the end? Desperate. Furious. Helpless.

I guess it would comfort you that your friends will never forget you. Your foes neither, for that matter. You have left your imprints on some hearts and souls. So don't be too rigid with yourself …

No doubt about it. Endings are hard. But then again … nothing ever really ends. Does it?

Chuck


End file.
